Natsu's life is a game
by Chooch77
Summary: I know this may seem like Rekube's story, but it is completely different from it! Harem fic.
1. prologue

**A/N: Yo! This is me back with another new story today thanks to the fact that I have just read Rekube's FAO five times straight and decided to write one of my own like that.**

**Summary: What if Natsu discovered his life was a game and he was the protagonist, what would happen? Natsu/harem. Sadistic! Mirajine, Badass! Natsu**

**Pairings: Check my other fairy tale story.**

**Disclaimer: Y'all are morons if you don't get this by now.**

**Chapter 1**

Natsu sighed as he looked at the bed of his best friend. Lisanna had been injured in an accident a few days ago and he was being hit hard by it.

That was when something strange happened and a flash of light appeared and he thought he saw Lisanna walk into the woods.

Natsu rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before walking, he had to figure out what was going on!

Natsu continued his walk through the woods while looking around everywhere, making sure that he did not miss the shadow or whatever it was that he saw.

He then came across a herd of about twenty bulls, however, there were two things that surprised him about the encounter. The first was that there were bulls this close to town, and the second was that he was seeing the stats of the bull above them.

**Wild Bull: Level 6 Health:400 Mana: 400 Attacks: Horn thrust (-50 HP)**

**Exp given: 200**

Natsu wondered if there was a way to look at himself and was surprised when a bar for him immediately came up.

**Natsu Dragneel: Level 1 Health: 1000 Mana: 1500 Attacks: Fire Dragon fist (-100 HP), Fire Dragon Roar (-100 all enemies), Dragon Rush (-200 HP), Dragon fire (Self buff)**

**Exp to next level: 400**

**Notes: Techniques use mana, so make sure that you have enough before you use them. Mana replenishes over time. Some moves use more mana than others, so be cautious. You will be walked through this encounter as it goes along.**

**Fire Dragon's roar should be your first attack as it staggers your enemies and allows you to take them head on. After that, pick one and get to work before they get back up!**

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu called out as he spit a huge flame from his mouth that blasted every enemy back.

**When using a fire attack, there is a chance to cause burning on enemies. Enemies with burning take 50 percent more damage than they would before.**

"Dragon rush," Natsu called out, picking off the one closest to him before feeling a hit on him.

**Dragon rush and other techniques like it are powerful but also cause damage to the user.**

**Natsu Dragneel: level 1, Health: 955, Mana: 1000 (Replenish 50 in 5 seconds)**

**Exp to next level: 200**

**Mana replenishes throughout the battle and automatically after, however, health does not, so be careful with it!**

Natsu heard what the tutorial said and scowled, he would have to be more conservative with his strongest technique, but he had to win this.

"Dragon rush!" Natsu yelled before hitting another one and killing it.

**Natsu Dragneel: lvl 1, Health: 910, Mana: 850**

That was when a boar got up and attacked him.

Natsu avoided the attack and hit the boar just barely and then hit it with a quick jab to the underbelly.

The boar went down hard and Natsu blinked down at his fist, he wasn't that strong yet, it shouldn't have even done 50 damage!

**Congratulations! You have found a weak point. Some weak points like the wild boar's underbelly will cause an insta-kill and others will cause extreme damage while some bosses that is the only place that can be damaged.**

Natsu smirked and rushed two boars that were charging at the same time and slid between them and quickly hitting both underbellies. He then kicked a third in the stomach and caused it to go down before he ran out of the herd and picked up a stick.

**Some parts of the enviroment can be used to your advantage or disadvantage. You may be able to pick up weapons or even make enemies run into things. Enviroment also can affect magic. If you use water magic in the ocean, it is going to be ten times stronger, and fire will be weaker.**

Natsu heard that and quickly bashed a boar in the stomach with the stick before tossing the stick into the stomach of another one.

He then punched two that were coming up right in the stomach before getting hit by the third.

**Natsu Dragneel: 860** **Health**

Natsu scowled before counter attacking the one that hit him and killing it.

He then bashed another one with the corpse and tossed it into a tree, killing it and bringing the tree down on three others.

He then did a split and hit two of them before rushing a third and getting hit as he hit it.

Unfortunately, it was a crit.

**Natsu Dragneel: 710 Health**

**Notes: Crits are attacks that rarely happen but deal extreme damage when they do happen. Anyone can do these.**

Natsu scowled at the damage that he was taking before taking out the last two.

That was when something strange happened, there was a loud rumbling and a huge boar with a large horn on its head and tusks on its face with a purple coloring instead of pink and claws on its feet.

**Demon Boar: Lvl 10, Health: 1000 Mana: 400 Attacks: Tusk raid (100 plus bleed), Horn attack (75 HP), charge (200 HP)**

**Exp given: 2000**

**Notes: The best way to handle this boss is to let it charge you and use up its mana, It uses up all of its mana in two moves and then has to rest for a minute before attacking again, use that minute to beat it up badly and watch it fall.**

**Natsu: Level 1 Health: 710, Mana: 1200**

Natsu did as the voice said and dodged the first attack before getting grazed by the tusk raid.

**Note: If you do not avoid an attack completely, you take half damage.**

**Natsu: 660 Health**

Natsu watched the boar fall to the ground with its underbelly exposed and struck it with a charged fire dragon fist.

**Charged attacks do twice as much damage after charging it for five seconds and every five seconds after that do fifty percent more.**

**Demon Boar: 600 Health**

Natsu watched the boar get back up and dodged its charge.

**Demon Boar: 540 Health**

Natsu figured that must be because of the backlash, but he was then hit by the second charge while he was thinking.

**Natsu: 260 Health**

**Note: The boar used a charged attack and struck you. **

**Now that both you and the boar are under fifty percent health, the boar shall use rage, counter with your dragon fire and then strike it when it attacks.  
**

Natsu called out, "Dragon fire," as he saw the boar turn pink. After he called out dragon fire, he felt himself get about ten times stronger.

Natsu then charged the boar while it attacked him and counterattacked by jumping on the tusk and ripping it off before stabbing the boar through the head with its own tusk.

**Congratulations! You have defeated the boars.**

**Exp gained: 6000**

**Natsu Dragneel is now level 10!**

**Passive effects gained!**

**Mana recharge 2x**

**Flare recharge**

**Flame control level 2**

**Auto Dragon fire**

**Fire damage 1**

**Water resistance 1**

**Magic resistance 1**

**Magic absorbtion 1**

**Dragon skin**

**Notes: Passive effects are effects that happen automatically.**

**For a list of passive effects and their abilities and levels, see the manual.**

**Health: 3000**

**Stamina: 4500**

**Achievements gained:**

**Underdog!: Defeat a boss 10 levels higher than you! Plus 10 skill points!**

**Achievements give different rewards for completing them. Some give Exp, some give skill points, some give mana, some activate effects, and some unlock hidden magic. Complete all achievements to gain the most stuff!**

**You have 50 skill points!**

**Skill points are used for gaining proficiency at fields of magic and once you are proficient enough you can unlock hidden magic in that area.**

**Fields:**

**Ice make magic**

**Card magic**

**Take-over Magic**

**Dragon slayer magic**

**Fire magic**

**Water Magic**

**Lightning magic**

**Curse magic**

**Dark magic**

**Black magic**

**Ritual magic**

**Requip magic**

**Celestial magic**

**Item magic**

**Earth magic**

**Wind magic**

**Light magic**

**Angelic magic**

**Forbidden magic**

**Reinforcement magic**

**Sword magic**

**Each field has different effects that you can gain.**

Natsu looked over what he was seeing before clicking on the reinforcement magic.

**Reinforcement magic**

**Novice caster- 1 sp**

**self reinforcement- 4 sp**

**item reinforcement- 5 sp**

Natsu put ten into those reinforcement options and exited that section, not even bothering to look at the rest.

Natsu then went into **card magic** and looked at the options.

**Novice caster- 1 sp**

**basic cards (element cards)- 4 sp**

**card captor (allows for you to capture weakened monsters)- 10 sp**

Natsu selected those three before moving to another section, as he did not want to spend all his skill points in one place.

He then went into take-over magic, remembering Lisanna.

**Take-over:**

**novice caster- 5 sp**

**basic take-over: 5 sp**

**fight take-over: 2 sp**

Natsu selected those three before leaving that field and picking another one.

**Requip magic:**

**novice caster- 1 sp**

**small item requip- 2 sp**

**sword requip- 10 sp**

**dagger requip- 5 sp**

With those fields chosen, Natsu continued to look around for what he had seen, trying to find it.

He then got the idea to go to the training field that he had always been at before whenever he wanted to go train.

Natsu ran onto the field and immediately saw Lisanna looking away.

"W-what's going on?" Natsu said with a scared stutter, trying to figure out what was going on.

Lisanna turned around with a shocked look on her face and tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

"You're the Natsu of this world." Lisanna said immediately, "I was right, you would be different, you're way stronger than our Natsu, he couldn't take a single one of them out."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked with his eyebrows furrowed into a frown.

"I come from a dying world called Edolas. It's a world that has no magic or little magic left and things are dark there. I was born with the ability and need to draw out magic, but I couldn't do it anymore there. It was poisoning me, killing me. It still is." Lisanna said softly as she thought about her impending death.

She was immediately wrapped in a hug. "I don't care about that, I'll still save you. I couldn't save her from getting injured, but there is no way that I am letting you die." Natsu whispered with tears in his eyes.

Lisanna smiled and rubbed her hand in his hair, "If you really want to save me, there are certain things that you can do throughout the game." She said before clicking her fingers together.

**Get the pieces of Lullaby**

**Get a piece of Etherion**

**Save Edolas**

**Get a drop of moon drip**

**Defeat Acnologia**

**Defeat Zeref**

**Stop Nirvana and take part of its core**

**Find the 'Ritual cure'**

**Learn how to use rituals**

**complete all achievements**

Natsu blinked as he looked at all of the things that he had to do.

"After you complete all of that, you will be able to save my life, until then, I must go into a comatose state. There will be events in here that I can interact with you, but not often, and please, don't put yourself in harms way just for me" Lisanna said with a smile.

Natsu nodded his head and cried as he watched that Lisanna disappear and turn into light.

"Don't worry, Lisanna, I will save you." Natsu said as he looked into the sky where she had disappeared into.

**Done! I am planning on changing a lot of things from the FAO one. I am sure that you have already noticed a lot of them.**

**Please read and review! And tell me what's good and what's not good about the fic in them please!**


	2. d-rank achievements

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of Natsu's life is a game, and I just want to clarify a few things.**

**Natsu will not automatically be godlike, however, with him having a goal and reason to get stronger, as well as the fact that there will be a three year skip to the actual start of Fairy Tail, he will be pretty damn powerful.**

**Natsu does not automatically learn the magic that he has put his sp into, he has to work on it and actually invest in the spell books using jewels in order to get the spells, kinda like skyrim, the perks just give those areas more proficiency. The only spells that Natsu will gain through sp are the hidden spells or rituals.**

**Natsu was following Lisanna, or the look-alike of her, into the woods and not the lights.**

**One of the reasons that I created this story was because Rekube was taking too long with his, not that I will stop whenever he starts back up. This is meant to be an actual story as much as a prompt to say that I like his story and want him to continue it, so it's also a tribute.**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I don't own this yet, then you're dumber than Natsu on a train.**

**Chapter 1**

Natsu decided to check out the book that he had gotten on the way after he completed the quest with Edo Lisanna and decided to read through it.

He found that he was one of the higher levels of the guild, however, Makarov, Erza, Mirajine, Elfman, Gildartz, Laxus, and Mystogan were all more powerful than him.

He wasn't really surprised at that either.

He then looked through the achievements and found that only three were availible currenty.

Getting started: Finish one D-rank mage request Reward: 10,000 jewels, quest reward, and Fire dragon's talon attack

Rushing into it: Level up 5 times before level 1 and after tutorial Rewards: 200 Health, 1 advanced flame armor

Be a deer: Clear the deer out of the nearby forest to the south of Magnolia Reward: antler dagger x2, unlock weapon skill section, 10 sp

Natsu looked at the request board in the guild a few seconds later and chose a simple one where he had to help with trafic on a busy street and make sure that people didn't crash into each other for about two hours.

The two hours were busy as he had to make sure that people stayed on their side of the street and stop a few robbers.

Natsu finally got done with the job and reported in about three hours after as he was tired and practically stumbled to the guild.

Achievement accomplished!

Mission: Finsih a d-rank mission

Achievement rating: D-rank achievement

Reward: 10,000 jewels, reinforcement spell: speed, fire dragon's talon

Exp gained: 50

To next level: 1150

Natsu smiled as he saw what he had accomplished before he rushed out in order to complete the deer hunting job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It took Natsu a good hour to reach the deer hunting job as the guild was a bit further away from the south side than it was from the north side of town.

When Natsu got there, he saw about forty deer and then looked up their stats.

**Lower Elk: Health: 100, Mana: 50, Level 1, no attacks, rewards 5 exp each.**

Natsu blinked before he shrugged and used his new speed spell to strike five of them before they all started running away from him and into the woods.

Natsu used his speed spell again and struck the five furthest before waiting and hitting another five that ran right into him.

Natsu continued this process for a few moments before he was finished, that one not very hard, plus, since it wasn't an official guild sanctioned quest, he didn't need to go back to the guild, all he needed was to complete the quest.

Achievement accomplished

Mission: Clear the deer out

achievement ranking: D-rank

Reward: 10 sp, antler dagger x 2, weapon skill section unlocked!

Exp gained: 500

To next level: 650

Natsu smiled as he saw this and continued looking at the progress that he was making. 

He then went back to the achievements and saw an easy one to get.

Achievements

Armed and Dangerous: Equip 2 daggers Rewards: 400 Exp, customized fire antler dagger x2

Repetitive work: Complete 3 D-ranks. Progress: 1 out of 3. Rewards: 1000 Exp, C-rank unlocks, overheat ability

Natsu looked at the list and wondered how to get to the inventory to get the daggers out before flipping a few pages past the achievements and into the inventory section before reading that all he had to do was say inventory and then armory and then he had to click on the weapon.

Natsu called out, "Inventory, armory" and the list immediately came up.

Armory

Antler Dagger x2: damage: 50, 100 with element in it

Natsu then clicked the equip button and felt the daggers on his person.

Achievement accomplished!

Mission: Armed and dangerous

achievement ranking: D-rank achievement

Reward:400 Exp, lvl 10 fire antler dagger x2

Natsu looked at the list of weapons availible and found that it was the best one for him to use at the moment, stronger than even some of Erza's swords according to what the book was saying about them.

He quickly equiped the two daggers instead and was pleased at the heat against his body.

Natsu then did another two miscellaneous D-rank requests back at the guild that day and got the achievement Repetitive work.

Achievement Accomplished!

Mission: Repetitive work

Achievement ranking: D-rank achievement

Reward:1000 Exp, C-rank unlocks, overheat buff

Natsu then felt the book heating up and he flipped the page to see a whole bunch of C-rank requests where there were none before, he guessed that was what it meant and then looked at the top of the page where it said that he was now a C-rank mage.

Natsu looked at the book and guessed that the reasont that he had unlocked it was because he had gotten the repetitive work achievement.

Natsu then felt himself heat up a bit.

**Natsu Dragneel is now level 11!**

**Passive effect gained!**

**Fire immunity lvl 1**

**Health: 3200**

**Mana: 4800**

**Exp to next level: 1300**

**You have 14 skill points (4 sp per level and 10 from the achievement)**

**Weapon skills**

**Dagger toss novice: 4 sp**

**Dagger wielder novice: 5 sp**

**Dual wield efficiency 1: 5 sp**

Natsu smiled as he saw what he had gained, the reason why he put it all in the weapon skills in order to gain some more efficiency with the daggers that he had gained.

He had, after all, just gotten them.

With that, he was done for the day and decided that the next day, he would start the C-rank requests.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, I know that you may have been expecting some character interaction, but Natsu is still slightly depressed and using this to try and gain enough power to stop any of his friends from getting hurt, meaning he is throwing himself into it.**

**Next chapter will be the first C-rank. Can Natsu handle it on his own? Or will his friends have to step In to help?**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Over his head and better off dead

**A/N: Yo! It is time for the third chapter of Natsu's life is a game. This chapter, can Natsu handle the C-rank missions or will he be overrun by them and have to be helped by a friend?**

**Disclaimer: If you don't get this yet, there is no hope for you.**

**Chapter 3**

Natsu was ecstatic to be going on his first C-rank mission. He then checked over some of the C-rank achievements and what he would have to do to get them.

Achievements

Break through!: Complete one C-rank Rewards: 500 Exp all teammates, Channelling staff, 10,000 jewels

That's chilly: Clear the snow troll out of the mountains rewards: 1000 Exp, Blizard armor, Ice sword

Leveller: Level up 10 times Rewards: 1000 Exp, 100 sp

Bounty Hunter: Take in one criminal rewards: Bounty list, 400 Exp, tracker skills

Demonic: Fight a demon rewards: holy magic, 200 Exp

Steel: take 1000 points of damage rewards: 200 health, 100 Exp

Team-up bonuses: team up with Mirajine, Happy, Erza, Cana, Gray, Lisanna, and Levi Rewards: 1000 exp all party members, ritual: heal party member

Natsu blinked at the achievements that he could get before he grinned.

He then rushed to get a request.

Natsu picked an easy kill all low level monsters one before he left for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Mirajine looked suspiciously at Natsu.

He was acting extremely different from before. He always had his head in a book, he had gotten extremely strong from what she had seen, and he had just been promoted to C-rank unexpectedly.

Mirajine got up and followed him out, wanting to know what was going on, so, she would try and spy on him through the mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Natsu walked a few days to get to the town that he was supposed to go to to finish the mission and walked in, only to find it deserted.

He felt a deep sense of dread at the mission that he had taken and quickly looked everywhere he could see.

He then saw the citizens come out of their houses.

"Thank goodness, you're here, we were worried that the monsters had gotten over their aversion to sunlight." The mayor of the town said with a groan.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"The monsters come every night and have been for all nights for about a year, we were finally able to request outside help, but by the time we were able to get a messenger out, we had to down play the request in order to get help. However, instead of money, we do have plenty of spells from the old mage guild that was in the town that deserted a few days after the attacks began instead of even attempting to take on the monsters." The mayor explained the situation.

Natsu groaned, he had to take the quest, if he didn't, this town would be screwed over majorly.

"Fine, I'll help, I don't have a choice, it seems." Natsu said with a scowl.

"Oh? What do you mean, we could always leave." A voice called out coldly from behind him.

Natsu gulped before turning around and seeing what he feared: Mirajine with an emotionless look on her face and anger clear in her eyes.

"I mean that it's almost night and if we leave now, there is a good chance that we would be caught by the monsters." Natsu said.

Mirajine twitched at the uncommon use of logic from Natsu before sighing and finally said, "fine, we'll stay the night, but we're leaving in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It was later that night that Natsu heard some sounds outside of the window and went to investigate them.

Natsu climbed out the window and headed the direction the sounds were heard in.

He got there in about a minute and he saw a deformed man and woman biting into another man.

Natsu immediately looked at them.

**Lab experiments: Level 15, Health: 1000, Mana: 500, attacks: group call, claw attack, infection, poison/acid, rewards: 1200 Exp **

Natsu gulped at seeing the high levels that he was facing before he immediately augmented himself with the speed reinforcement spell and shouted, "Dragon rush."

He struck at one of them with lightning like speed and felt an addition blowback and saw that the man had fallen back, injured greatly by the attack.

**Note: Lab experiments are weak against fire and can easily be taken down using it.**

**Note: Augmenting Dragon's rush with speed reinforcement spell gives additional power to it.**

Natsu looked at how much health that the two had gotten taken from them.

**Natsu Dragneel: Health: 3000 Mana: 4500**

**Lab Experiment 2: Health: 400**

The woman then attacked and rushed at him with claws on her left arm.

Natsu dodged the claws but took damage as she followed up with her other arm.

**Natsu Dragneel health: 2400**

Natsu gulped at seeing that, he could not afford to be hit by another one of those!

He immediately called out, "Fire dragon's roar," and blew flames out of his mouth that burned the two monsters.

"Dragon rush," Natsu called out after he augmented his speed as he rushed the second, intent to finish him.

The attack worked and the second one was dead, leaving only one left.

That was when he heard a loud groan from behind him and turned around just in time to get slashed twice and sent flying to the ground.

**Natsu Health: 1200**

Natsu looked back and saw the man that he was trying to protect had turned into one of those things.

Natsu looked down at his bar and saw something that said poisoned.

**Poison greatly damages health and mana after each attack, but stops when you hit the red. It also lowers attack power greatly.**

Natsu groaned out, of all the times to get poisoned, now was not a good one!

He saw the man winding up for another attack and dodged it, but got a small slice taken out of him and then, while he was in the air, he saw a green mist coming at him and blocked it barely before he was sent flying into a tree.

**Health: 500**

Natsu gulped and went to attack before remembering the poison and having to dodge another attack, this time it missed completely.

He then saw one of the creatures wiped out completely and saw Mirajine in her satan soul take over.

**Mirajine: Level 18, Health: 6000, Mana: 7000, attacks: take-over, dark stream, evil spark, evil explosion, soul extinction, dark fists Exp to next level: 500**

"Mirajine..." Natsu whispered, "Thank you."

Mirajine scowled before bashing him on the head, "I didn't do it for you, baka! I did it for my sister so that she doesn't end up crying."

"Yeah, that would be a bad outcome, so, think you can handle these guys, I can hardly move in my current state." Natsu said, gesturing to his various injuries.

"Please, they'll be a peace of cake." Mirajine scoffed at the thought that she couldn't handle it.

"Heh, heh, good, then it's up to you." Natsu said as he fell to the ground and didn't move.

Mirajine bashed the experiment that was trying to sneak up on her and wiped it out of existence in a few hits.

That was when _she _saw a screen.

**Exp gained: 1800 each**

**Mirajine Strauss is now level 19!**

**Passive effect gained: **

**Take over time limit 1**

**Health: 6200**

**Stamina: 7300**

**4 sp gained! **

**Automatically place in take over?**

Mirajine blined at that before shrugging and deciding to see if what it said was true and clciked yes.

**Advanced take over – 4 sp**

Mirajine smirked evilly at that before Natsu's came up.

**Natsu Dragneel is now level 12**

**Passive effect gained:**

**Flame control 2**

**Health: 3400**

**Mana: 5100**

**4 sp gained!**

**Put in fire dragon slayer skill?**

Mirajine clicked yes and watched as it processed.

**Basic fire slayer- 1 sp**

**Fire eating 1- 3 sp**

Mirajine blinked at that, she would have expected Natsu to have been one to immediately put it all in one area instead of spread it out.

She shrugged before kicking him awake.

"Oi! What the hell is up with the stat screen?" Mirajine demanded.

"It shows our stats to make sure that we can be able to fight and also tells us when we level," that was when Natsu processed something, "Wait! You can see it?" He asked excitedly.

"See it? I just levelled up with it!" Mirajine smirked.

"I wonder why you can see it. I mean, i've been around the guild with it up and that never happened before." Natsu said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Mirajine processed that for a moment and said, "Is that why you've been looking off into space recently?"

Natsu thought about that statement for a second before he asked, "Mirajine, was that your first time looking at the screen?"

Mirajine, not thinking about what it could mean, just nodded and shrugged, not seeing the importance.

"I think that I know why you saw it," Natsu said excitedly.

"Why then?" Mirajine challenged.

"It's because we're teamed up on a mission!" Natsu said, seeing as she was about to write it off, he said "wait a minute and think about it, I've been around the guild taking D-ranks and no one could see it, not even you, so It can't be that your a mage, nor can it be that your special as you didn't see it before. None of the townspeople could either when I tried to show them, so it's not conscious either, that means that it's because of the fact that we teamed up by process of elimination."

Mirajine thought about that statement for a moment before finally nodding in assent that that was the most likely option.

"Then that means that I got stronger because I teamed up with you?" Mirajine said with a gleam in her eyes.

Natsu nodded his head, not seeing the issue.

So, as he didn't see the problem, he didn't understand why she hugged him and said, "oh, I am never letting you go on a mission without me if this is the effect!"

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**And, before you ask, yes, every team up that Natsu has will be able to see the stat screen.**

**I have concluded that it would be better for that to happen in order for him to be able to have a backup if he is unconscious when he levels up or whenever he gets close to one of the girls without him being insane and locked up.**

**Please read and review!**


	4. conversation, mega level, and completion

**A/N: Yo! This is the fourth chapter of my Natsu's life is a game fic. I think that I am finally getting back into the habit of writing and I like the way that both of these fics are coming, so keep expecting daily or every other day updates to them.**

**This chapter is going to feature the end of the C-rank and Natsu's talk with Mirajine about what was going on.**

**Chapter 4: C-rank completion and talks**

Natsu sighed as he thought about a way to talk about this to Mirajine.

She was currently hugging him tightly after she had found out that she could get stronger by teaming up with him.

That was when he noticed a big issue: the air was being pushed out of him.

Natsu gasped and said, "Air," Repetitively as he rapped on her shoulder to make sure that she got it.

Mirajine got the picture pretty quickly and immediately released him so that he could gasp for air.

She looked sheepishly at him and said, "Sorry, I generally don't get like that, it's just, after what happened with Lisanna, and then the discovery that I can get more powerful..."

Natsu nodded, he didn't need to hear anymore, he understood completely.

Her thoughts were a completely different story thought, 'Heh, heh, sucker! He'll definitely help me out now.'

Inside of her mind there was an image of Mirajine in Satan soul laughing maniacally while dancing around.

If only he knew, the poor bastard.

"So, how did you figure this out?" Mirajine asked, curious about what happened.

"Well, it was the day that Lisanna almost died. I was at her bedside, and then I saw her outside, so, I was curious and followed her, or the look-alike, I killed a few pigs, killed a boss" Natsu said, only to get interrupted.

"Boss?" Mirajine cocked her head to the side.

Natsu nodded, "From what I can tell, certain quests or achievements will have bosses in them, which are opponents that are stronger than the rest of the people. They appear at the end of the quest and are hard to beat, but they give good rewards."

"Like those daggers?" Mirajine questioned while pointing to the daggers.

"No, that was a different quest," Natsu said.

"Anyway, back to the thing, apparently they decided to make the prologue insanely difficult where I would hardly be able to beat the boss, crazy bastards." Natsu scowled while muttering a few choice words under his breath before righting his thoughts.

"I had to beat the bastard once I got extremely low on health, and then I caught up to the Lisanna look-alike and was given this list of things to do in order to save her." Natsu said.

Mirajine looked at the list and blinked, aside from that being a lot of things, there was stuff that she had never heard of.

"Are you sure that she wasn't pulling your leg with these?" Mirajine questioned while looking at him dubiously.

"I dunno, but I couldn't live with myself if there is the slight chance that Lisanna, any Lisanna, is comatose and I didn't try to stop it, could you?" Natsu questioned.

Mirajine looked down at that before she decided, no, she couldn't live with herself either.

"You really love her, this isn't some kind of crush?" Mirajine questioned, because that was what she had thought it was.

"I do, but that wasn't what I was talking about. I couldn't let anyone in the guild die with me doing nothing to try to save them." Natsu said adamantly.

Mirajine took another look at Natsu right then and there, before, she had thought him to be a complete idiot who had a little crush on her sister. Now, she was reevaluating that opinion to put in this fierce, loyal, protective side that she had never seen. She quickly figured out that Natsu was overly emotional, not an idiot after a second look.

"Where did you hide this great piece of meat from me?" Mirajine questioned as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu blinked before looking around for any meat that he had on him before he saw the bodies.

"I'm not sure that they qualify as great meat, Mirajine." Natsu said, thinking that was what she was talking about, and Mirajine was fine to let him assume that.

Mirajine giggled before deciding that she could get to know him and make him see what she was talking about while getting stronger. It would be killing two birds with one stone, speaking of birds...

"I just realized something, I haven't seen any birds." Mirajine said with wide eyes.

Natsu looked up and spotted a few crows with his upgraded vision, but nothing else.

Natsu then said, "I guess the birds all thought that it was more worthwhile to get out of there while they still could instead of try and pick off dying and diseased animals on the ground. The crows must be here for the dead bodies."

"Okay, when and how did you get so smart, is it another side effect of this game?" Mirajine questioned.

Natsu looked down and quietly said, "You guys are the ones that assumed I was an idiot, by the time that I started throwing out smart ideas, you decided that it couldn't be me saying it and immediately said that someone by me said it."

Mirajine felt sorry for doing that to him. She couldn't believe that he could put up with them after that. She would have gone insane.

"Let's get back to the mission and how to complete this." Mirajine said, as if she wasn't bothered by what he had just said, she was seeing an entirely different side of him now.

"I know how we can track them." Natsu said.

"How?" Mirajine asked sharply.

Natsu pointed up and said, "Go to the crows."

Mirajine looked up and smirked as she saw the crows descending on a specific area and the sun coming up.

"I think that I have a plan." Mirajine said with a sadistic smirk that made unpleasant shudders go down Natsu's spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

A few hour later and Natsu and Mirajine were finally at the base.

"So, do you remember the plan?" Mirajine questioned.

"Of course I do. You strike from above and I hit the bottom." Natsu said before rushing off in a full circle around the place.

After he had finished and Mirajine got into Satan soul and up into the air, Natsu gave a thumbs up to Mirajine.

"Dark stream!" Mirajine called out as tons of dark tendrils came out and took off the top of the research facility and the mage headquarters.

When Natsu saw that some were trying to escape, it was his turn to act.

"Oh no you don't! Natsu shouted as he pulled in a breath of air and called out, "Fire dragon's roar!"

With that, the ground immediately heated up and the oil that Natsu had carefully lit In a circle had set ablaze and prevented them from getting out.

"Okay, Mira, that does it for this part, I'm concentrating on keeping this fire blazing, so you're gonna have to handle the rest." Natsu called up.

"Got it Natsu," Mirajine called down before a big explosion came and a Goliath of a beast came through the door.

It stood at about ten feet tall and was so wide that a narrow corridor would have had both its walls ripped out. It had a pair of jeans that were the only thing to suggest that this thing was once human. It had a face that had two scars where eyes should have been and it's nose was the only thing decorating its face, aside from a mouth with no lips filled with sharp teeth. It had huge muscles on it. It also had several weird cannisters coming out the back of it.

"Natsu, is this what you meant by boss? Mirajine asked nervously.

Natsu looked over and the stat screen appeared for it.

**Advanced Lab experiment Level 18 Health: 4000 Mana: 1500 Attacks: Roar, charge, flail, headbang, toss Exp gained: 10000**

"Erm, Natsu, I'm not feeling too good about this," Mirajine called out nervously.

"From what I can see, the strategy for this should be to let it run out of Mana, and then, once its recharging, you need to strike it swiftly and devastatingly. It looks like the room is full of columns, so try having it run into some of them." Natsu suggested to her.

Mirajine calmed down at hearing that and immediately viewed it as Natsu had and found that he was right, either of the strategies would work.

Mirajine flew down to the room and watched as the beast sniffed the air and got her scent, she then flew behind a column.

As she had expected, the column fell on the beast and it took some damage.

**ALE Health: 3500**

"Mirajine, you have seven pillars left and each one takes a bit of damage. My guess is that you have to drop all eight pillars on it and have the roof collapse." Natsu called.

"Roger," Mirajine called.

It went like that for the first four pillars and the thing then roared and several experiments came out.

"Mirajine, take care of those from above and then target the pillar the beast is leaning against." Natsu called.

That continued till the last one, and the thing got the idea and stayed in the center of the room.

"Mirajine, drop the last pillar using your dark stream." Natsu suggested.

Mirajine took the suggestion and the ceiling, as well as the floor crashed down, killing all of the beasts.

**Congratulations! You have beat the boss!**

**Exp gained: 70,000**

**Mirajine Strauss leveled up!**

**Mirajine Strauss is now level 33!**

**Passive effects gained:**

**Take-over control 2**

**Take-over time limit 3**

**Dark magic skill 3**

**Satan soul skill 3**

**Dark soul 2**

**Defensive fortifications 2**

**Health: 9400**

**Mana: 11500**

**To next level: 19300**

**Stat points: 156**

**Automatically add stats?**

Mirajine was about to say yes when Natsu interrupted her.

"Umm, Mirajine," Natsu said.

Mirajine glowered at him before motioning for him to go on.

"You may want to rethink putting it all in one. We're still in the prologue, and wouldn't it be better for you to be rounded off instead of thinned out with one magic?" Natsu questioned.

"Fine," Mirajine said before she put the well rounded option on and watched the sp go into all of the different magics.

**Natsu Dragneel leveled up!**

**Natsu Dragneel is now level 30!**

**Passive effects gained:**

**Mana recharge 4x**

**Flare recharge 2x**

**Flame control level 4**

**Fire damage 4**

**Fire immunity 2**

**Magic resistance 4**

**Water resistance 4**

**Dragon skin 3**

**Health: 7400**

**Mana: 10500**

**To next level: 14300**

**Natsu has 156 stat points**

**Well rounded stats?**

Natsu immediately selected yes before walking off and collecting the magic books in the guild as well as the mission was completed.

That was when a statement clicked inside of Mirajine's head.

"Wait a second, what do you mean that this was the prologue, Natsu?" Mirajine called out as she ran after Natsu.

**Done! I hope that you all like this story. Please read and review!**


	5. Completion of the mission and farming

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Natsu's life is a game fic. I am gonna have this be a bit more Mirajine and Natsu as well as have Natsu go on another C-rank, and then, I am gonna skip to the time that he starts the B-ranks.**

**Also, in terms of leveling, I have made there be 1000 levels in total for each person.**

**Disclaimer:...**

**Chapter 5: Of demons and farming**

Mirajine blew a hair out of her hair as her and Natsu walked back from their first C-rank.

"I never realized that C-ranks are this hard usually." Natsu said.

"They aren't, that mission was easily an S-rank." Mirajine said with a scowl.

"Oh, well, can we not tell anyone that?" Natsu asked her.

"Why not?" Mirajine asked with her hands on her hips, if she took the S-rank, they would get extra.

"Because it would lead to a lot of uneccessary questions and the townspeople would have to pay more instead of using the money to get back on their feet." Natsu said.

Mirajine's eyes softened and she said, "You're too soft for your own good, don't lose it."

After she said that she pulled him into a hug and then she pulled him apart from her and said, "You will not tell anyone about this, understood?"

Seeing the fierce glare that he was being given, Natsu just nodded frantically.

With that, Mirajine smiled and turned around with a giggle.

"So, Natsu, where did you get those daggers, anyway?" Mirajine asked politely, for her.

"There's this low level D-rank achievement right in this book that lets you run it as much as possible for 1200 Exp and a customized to level 100 pair of elemental daggers." Natsu explained.

"Oh, it's a d-rank mission?" Mirajine asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy, but worth it, also, you can sell these daggers at a high price since elemental weapons are rare, the higher the level the more money." Natsu said further.

"Plus, a boss that's worth 5,000 Exp appears every 5 times run. Meaning that you can easily get a quick extra boost." Natsu said.

Mirajine blinked at that. "You sould like you've run the mission a lot."

Natsu snorted, "I've run it a total of 61 times. Be careful on the 50th run. The deer get deadly, and there is a boss there that is much harder than the normal one, meaning that, even though you get an extra award, you can still easily fail it." Natsu said.

"Is it that hard?" Mirajine asked out of curiousity.

"Yes. I almost died and by then I had used some extra funds from the mission to purchase healing items." Natsu said flatly, "The only reason I survived is because of the fact I kept an extra magic grenade and had overheat by then. So, I just used the two in conjecture and caused a huge explosion."

"So that's what that explosion was!" Mirajine exclaimed.

Everyone had been wondering about the explosion in the forest a few weeks ago.

"Yep, and, I know that you said that you would stay with me and do missions, but I have to do a few other team ups in order to get an achievement. Even one with Grey, so don't think that I want this." Natsu said with a scowl at the thought of the black haired stripper.

"Fine, I'll just run the mission." Mirajine pouted.

"Look at it this way, you will easily get tons of money if you play through it right, and that money can be spent at the black market in this town, which is a bit small, or other towns with large black markets. Hargeon has a huge black market since it's a port. And they often have take-over beasts that will help your take over skill." Natsu replied.

"Fine, I'll do it." Mirajine pouted.

"Relax, I'll be done in a few weeks, and I promise that I will drag you along for my first B-rank." Natsu said with a smile.

"Fine," Mirajine scowled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Natsu finished up the C-ranks easily the next few days, leveling up to level 45 and having all of the achievements done for it except for the complete 15 C-ranks. He had 5 to go till he was finished.

He kept going at it though, and each time he took a different person with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Done! Now, I am running out of ideas here if you can't tell, so I am thinking about skipping to the Lucy arc and chapter 1.**

**Let me know your opinion!**


	6. note and Natsu stats

**A/N: I have already got the next chapter of my Natsu's life is a game chapter in my head and I have decided to say screw it, I'm doing this my way (also what a majority of my reviewers said) so I'm skipping to chapter one after this. I will break down the stats of Natsu in this note as well, just so that you can tell.**

**Natsu Dragneel**

Level 102

Mage rank: A-class

Passive abilities: Mana recharge 16x, Flare recharge x10, Flame control level 20, Fire damage 20, Fire immunity 15, Magic resistance 10, water resistance 10, Dragon skin 10, auto dragon fire

Fields:

Ice make magic: Basic, shapes, detail, enviromental, advanced

card magic: traps, spell use, basic, monster traps, elemental cards, advanced

Take-over magic: novice caster, basic, fight, partial, fused, advanced, adept caster

Dragon slayer: fire eater 2, basic, advanced, talons, overheat

Fire: basic, shapes, details, extra damage 2, advanced, enviromental

water: basic, shapes, details, enviromental

lightning: basic, shapes, details, nerve damage, enviromental, advanced, lightning channeler

curse: basics, chanting speed 3, damage 3, forbidden curse expertise 3, advanced, novice caster

Dark: basic, advanced, novice caster, adept caster, fighting casts, lessen backlash

Black: Basic, lessen backlash, novice caster, adept caster, fight cast, staff use, cast speed 2

Ritual magic: basic, advanced, novice runewriter, adept runewriter, health rituals 1, battle rituals 1, elemental rituals 1, harm rituals 1, ritual: partial heal, ritual: sacrificial second chance, reduce backlash, speedy creation

Requip magic: basic, novice caster, small item requip, sword requip, sword requip speed, sword requip durability, dagger requip, dagger requip speed, dagger requip durability, gun requip, bow requip, armor requip, ranged weapon requip

Celestial: Basic, pattern reader, sign teller, prophetic, novice caster, adept caster, natural caster, advanced

Celestial spirit: basic summoner, silver keys, bronze keys, gold keys, speed summon

Item: basic, advanced, repair, destruction, speed

Earth: enviromental, basic, advanced, shapes, details,

Wind: enviromental, basic, advanced, shapes, details, hurricane force

light: basic, advanced, enviromental, shapes, details, cannon,

holy: basic, advanced, enviromental, shapes, details, extra damage

Angelic: basic, advanced, wings, shapes, details, extra damage

Forbidden: basic, backlash reduced, advanced, heal 1, harm 1, destruction 1, repair 1, elemental 1, battle 1

reinforcement: novice, self, basic, item, advanced, enviromental, advanced, adept

Sword: basic, elemental, dragon scale, grip, durable

Weapon: basic1, crossbow1, bow1, sword1, dagger1, gun1, ranged1, close combat1, knives1, throwing knives 1

**Thanks for taking the time to look over that!**


End file.
